A Farewell to the Innocent
by halfinupriestess
Summary: The Gang has yet to defeat Naraku when Kagome’s grandfather is drafted into the army. Not wanting to lose her only grandfather, Kagome decides to go in his place. She leaves and returns a year later, scarred by war and death. InuKag SemiAU I made up a WW3
1. Chapter 1

A Farewell to the Innocent

By: halfinupriestess

Chapter 1: drafted

Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have yet to defeat Naraku when Kagome's grandfather is drafted into the army. Not wanting to lose her only grandfather, Kagome decides to go in his place. She leaves for war, only to return a year later, scarred by war and death. Will she ever be the same? Inu/Kag Semi AU (I made up world war 3!)

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no claims to him or his friends.

Kagome is 18 and has been visiting the Sengoku Jidai for 3 years.

It had started like any other Christmas morning. Kagome had returned home from the feudal era the day before. She went caroling with her family and helped set up the Nativity scene in the living room before going to bed. They had woken up and had Egg Nog before opening Christmas presents. They had exchanged gifts happily and enjoyed each other's company while Souta played with his new toys. Kagome had fascinated and frightened them with her stories of the heroic InuYasha and their escapades in the Sengoku Jidai. They had watched the Rose parade on television and had a birthday cake for baby Jesus. It was the perfect Christmas day.

Until the soldier knocked on the door.

Kagome stared at her Gramps as the rest of the family did the same. He looked at the letter in his hands in disbelief.

"I've been drafted. I have two days to report to the Kyoto training center for a briefing on the assignment in Germany."

It was not a surprise to the family. World War 3 had been going on between Germany, Russia, China and Japan for about a year now. Various families had already had loved ones drafted. Eri's dad had left the day before. This had been expected. The patriarch of the household was always the one drafted. They would usually find someone to go in their place, but in this case, Kagome's father had died long ago. They all knew, however, that it would be certain death for the arthritis-ridden old man. Kagome knew what she had to do. She stood up and grabbed the letter.

To the man of the Higurashi family,

You have been drafted into the Japanese army for our crucial one-year operation in Berlin, Germany. You or another family member over the age of sixteen will report to our training center in Kyoto by the day of December 28th. Bring nothing but money, for luggage will not be needed. You will be given food rations, uniforms, and the necessities at the training camp and the camp in Berlin. There will be no outgoing or incoming mail. No Exceptions.

Tokyo Drafting Agency

Kagome looked her grandfather in the eye and spoke.

"I'm going."

It held no room for question. She would not be told otherwise. Her mother's eyes filled with tears and she stood up, facing her daughter that was now taller than she was. She panicked.

"No. You will not go! I will not lose you to war."

Kagome shook her head. This was a serious matter and there would be no "but mamas" coming from her. She stood up even straighter, if possible and replied.

"Yes. I have to go. Gramps will die and I am the strongest in the family. I know how to use weapons and I fight for my life every day I am in the Sengoku Jidai. I have to go. It is best for the family. As my mother, you should agree. You don't need to worry about me. I can defend myself."

Her mother knew that it was for the best, but could not let her baby just go to war. Her emotions were in turmoil, her mind in chaos. She had to choose: her father or her daughter?

"I need to go."

She looked into her daughter's eyes and knew she was right. She couldn't choose for her, either. Her baby was all grown up.

"I cannot just say yes, but I cannot say no. It is your decision. I cannot make it for you."

Kagome hugged her mother tightly and stepped back, facing the entire family.

"I'm going"

Her mother looked at her, clearly distressed.

"Are you sure?" She was holding on to the smallest shred of hope that her daughter would change her mind, but she knew she had a chance and Gramps didn't.

"Hai, mama. I'm sure. I have to do this."

The entire family, including Kagome, erupted in sobs. She had no choice. She had to go to save her grandfather, but in a small way, she knew she was doing this for herself. The rest of the day was spent with tears and long embraces. The Christmas feast was left untouched until dinner that night, when it was all heated in the microwave and only half-eaten. No one said a word. The last gift was left under the Christmas tree, still wrapped with its Christmas tag reading: To my beautiful Kagome, From Mom. She would not open it for a long time.

That night everyone kissed goodnight and went to bed silently, with a thick fog settling over their hearts as the whole family, in their separate beds, cried themselves to sleep that night.

The next morning, Kagome awoke to a warm body cuddled up against her. Her first thought was that it was Shippo, but that was impossible because she was in her own bed. Her front was wet in one spot, and she could not figure out why. She slowly opened her eyes to see who was sleeping next to her.

Souta.

Kagome sat up in bed to find his sleeping face tearstained and the wetness on her shirt to be tears. He was crying for her. She gently woke him, humming the song her mother used to sing in the mornings. He opened his eyes and began to cry again. She scooped him up into her arms and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, baby brother. I'm still here. Don't be sad, ok? I'll come back. I won't die. I am more stubborn than that! I have to be to deal with InuYasha all the time!"

Her joke did little to lighten her own mood, although her brother was greatly comforted.

"Thanks, sis. I love you too. I'm just going to miss you so much! If only I was old enough to go in Grandpa's place."

Kagome shook her head and hugged him tighter to her. "I'm glad your not old enough, Souta. I don't want you exposed to the things I've already been exposed to. I want you to stay my innocent baby brother. Your video games are violent enough."

Souta only looked up at her and smiled a little. "Still, I wish there was a way that I could help."

Kagome smiled at him. "You can help. You can take care of mom and keep Gramps out of trouble for me. If InuYasha comes to this time, treat him like a brother and score as many goals in soccer as you possibly can. Just don't be sad and try not to miss me too much."

He smiled widely. "Thanks, Sis. Love you."

She wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead.

"Love you too. Why don't you go help mom with breakfast? I'll be down in a minute."

He nodded silently and kissed her cheek before getting out of bed and somewhat sullenly leaving her room.

She sighed. InuYasha. Why did she have to think of him? Why? Of all the things to worry about. She had a train ride to Kyoto tonight at 5:15 and she was going to have to tell her friends in the Sengoku Jidai that she would have to leave. They still hadn't defeated Naraku, and InuYasha would be very angry with her for putting off the shard hunt. She hadn't even thought about the Jewel. She could only pray that InuYasha would understand. She got up and went about her morning routine, fighting the sad feeling that rose within her at the thought of this being the last time she would see her family for a year.

She was about to put on her school uniform, as she did every morning, when she stopped short. She couldn't wear THAT to sign in for WAR! She looked at it a moment before taking it and throwing it into the closet. Turning around, she saw another uniform on the floor, only this one was dirty. She looked at it a moment, suddenly remembering something InuYasha said about scent comforting demons. She grabbed it up and put it in her big yellow pack, along with other items that she touched often. Her hairbrush, favorite towel, toothbrush, and even some dirty socks went into the bag. She even took the sheets off her bed and stuffed them in the bag. She then looked in the mirror. She quickly stripped herself of her pajamas and threw them in the bag as well. She knew Shippo would miss her scent, and she hoped her scent wouldn't fade away too quickly.

She went to her closet. 'What do I wear?' she asked herself. She laughed dryly at the irony of it all. "What does one wear to war?" she said aloud. She opted for the raggediest jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She figured if she was given a uniform she would have to throw her own clothes away. She tried not to think of the future at the moment. She didn't want to go, but she had no choice. No one was going to stop her. She looked at herself in the mirror again and her gaze fell upon her hair. She remembered what they had said in school. All girls' hair must be cut to chin length. She sighed. She knew she would have to cut it sooner or later. She walked over to her desk before returning to the mirror. She wanted to close her eyes, but knew she couldn't. She merely watched in fascination and horror as her own hands held the scissors and chopped off lock after lock of her beautiful hair. They all fell to the floor in an ebony pool at her feet. Tears escaped her eyes. In her family a woman only cut off her hair when she feels she is no longer an innocent child. She looked at her hair on the floor and more tears fell from her eyes. This war, this evil thing truly was a farewell to the Innocent. She was no longer a child. She was going to war.

She bent over and picked up her hair and put some of it in a bag and placed it on her desk. Her mom would find it eventually and she hoped the little piece of herself would bring her mom comfort. She put the last of it in another bag and put it in her pocket. She had a nice sized bulge on her left side from it, though. She sighed and picked up the bag, taking one last look into her room and closing the door behind her.

She went down the stairs and went straight to the cupboard, cramming as much candy and ramen into the bag as possible, but not before kissing each item. Her mom looked at her rather strangely, before noticing the lack of hair on her daughter's back.

"Oh, Kagome." Her mom said before wrapping her in a warm embrace. She kissed her mom's cheek before grabbing her bag and opening the back door.

"Mom, I'll be home in a couple hours. I need to say goodbye to my friends in the feudal era."

Her mother nodded and she closed the door behind her.

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well and looked up at the blue sky. It was a beautiful day; no doubt InuYasha would want to start as soon as possible. Right on cue, his loud voice descended to her ears from the mouth of the well. She relished the sound of his smooth, yet hard tone. She would miss hearing it every day. She filed the sound in her memory, praying that she would someday hear it again.

"Oi, wench what took you so long? We have to go search for the shards if we are going to ever defeat Naraku!"

Kagome sighed. She prayed he wouldn't hate her for what she was about to do.

"Could you help me out of the well, please." Her own voice sounded foreign to her and she noted that it was hoarse. Probably from so much crying.

InuYasha jumped down in the well and picked her up carefully, landing on the soft grass and setting on her feet once again. He noted something was different about her. Her clothes were old and worn, her hair was cut to her chin and looked uncombed, and she seemed tired and her eyes were sad. Her pack was bulging, and although that was normal, it smelled more of her scent than usual.

"Kagome? What's going on?" He stepped toward her, concerned. She would not look him in the eye.

"Where are the others? I have something I have to tell you." She looked at the ground, still refusing to meet his gaze.

He was worried, but crouched down for her to climb onto his back and sped to Kaede's hut. It was only when they got there that he noticed her scent had become nervous, fearful, and sad. He could smell tears forming in her eyes and saw how she closed her eyes in an attempt to keep them at bay. What was wrong with her?

She entered the hut and tried her best to keep herself calm. It was difficult. How could she when she was getting ready to go off to war? How could she smile when she was about to go somewhere where the rule was kill or be killed? She did not want to kill. She wanted to save. Maybe they would let her be a nurse? Probably not. She did not even notice she had entered the hut or that everyone was staring at her until Miroku cleared his throat.

"Kagome-sama?" the monk asked, "What is it that you need to tell us?" He was looking at her with the same face as everyone else in the hut. They were all extremely concerned and they had a right to be. She took a deep breath before beginning.

"I have to go back to my era by four today…and I won't be returning for at least a year. I…may never be able to return." A tear slipped from her eye at everyone's heartbroken faces. Even InuYasha looked upset. "My Gramps has been drafted into the Japanese army, but he is too old to fight. I am the only one of my family who is strong enough and old enough to go. I'm sorry. I have to go to war in Germany and if I die…I won't be able to come back." She allowed her tears to flow from her eyes without trying to restrain them.

The hut was silent. Everyone sat in their various stages of shock before Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms and wailed.

"I don't want you to go! Please don't leave me Kagome!"

Kagome's tears mixed with his, but all she could do was tell him the truth. "I have to go, Shippo. I don't have a choice. If I don't go, my Gramps will die."

Sango embraced the two and joined in on the tears before looking for any sort of consolation. "But you will write to us, right? I mean, you could 'mail' letters form 'Jeermanee' and InuYasha could bring them through the well?"

Kagome's heart broke when she remembered what the notice had said about mail. She could offer her friend absolutely no consolation. "I'm sorry Sango, but the letter said that I wouldn't get to mail anything." This seemed to break her heart more.

Miroku embraced all three of them and allowed himself a tear before beginning a prayer for Kagome's safety. His words and blessings made Kagome's heart swell with gratitude before more tears escaped. She knew this blessing would keep her safe. She would not die. She was more stubborn than that. Besides, she had friends…and a love…to return home to. That in itself would keep her alive. When everyone released her, she picked up the bag that she had dropped at the entrance to the hut. She placed it beside Shippo.

"I remembered something InuYasha said about scents being comforting to demons, so I stuffed this bag with stuff that would hopefully have my scent all over it. There is some candy for you, Shippo, some granola bars for Miroku and some soaps for Sango. All the ramen is for InuYasha. I only hope my scent will not fade." She opened the bag carefully and handed them their gifts before handing it to Shippo. He hugged it to himself as best he could, considering his arms didn't even go halfway around the huge thing. She kissed him on the forehead before looking at her watch. It was three thirty and time for her to begin her last trek through the well. InuYasha had been silent so far and it not only confused her, but it scared her. She turned to everyone with a heavy heart. "It is time for me to leave."

Sango stepped forward and hugged Kagome.

"Kagome, you are going to war, which means you always need to have a backup weapon." She smiled and took of her wristband and laced it onto Kagome's right wrist. "I pray that you won't need it, but a blade is in it in case you do. It's a good blade. My father and I worked a long time to forge it ourselves. Good luck Kagome. I'll miss you. You're my best friend." Tears cascaded down Sango's cheeks and she hugged Kagome once more. Kagome returned the hug with gratitude before stepping back.

Miroku stepped forward and took her left hand in his. He reached into his kimono and pulled out a long blue string of prayer beads. He carefully wrapped it around her wrist and her hand. "These are the prayer beads my father wore to close his wind tunnel. They have been blessed by numerous mikos and monks, not to mention by myself." He smiled his charming smile. "I will miss you, Kagome-sama. I will be praying for your safe return." Kagome smiled and hugged the monk. "Thank you, Miroku."

Shippo jumped into her arms and reached into his own haori. He pulled out one of his tops and placed it in Kagome's hand. "This is my favorite toy. I hope you have fun playing with it in your free time during war. Please don't forget me, Kagome." He looked up at her with such sad, pleading eyes. She returned his gaze with tear-filled ones. "How could I forget you, Shippo? I love you, you know that. I will come back so don't worry." She kissed his forehead before placing him in Sango's arms. She looked Sango in the eye. "Take care of him for me while I'm gone." Sango understood the underlying message. If Kagome died, she was to look after him. She nodded.

Kaede stepped forward and smiled at Kagome. "I will be praying for ye, child." She handed Kagome a small charm that dangled on a string. She stuck it in her pocket and hugged the old woman. "Kagome, ye will return safe. Ye are strong and fight evil well. Worry not of the Shikon No Tama. We will hold the search for your return." Kagome smiled and embraced her a second time. "Thank you, Kaede."

Kirara hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and gave her a small kitty-kiss on the cheek. Kagome smiled and patted her head. "You too, Kirara? I'll miss you too." She smiled before letting Kirara hop to Miroku's shoulders. "I suppose I have to go now. Thank you for your gifts and your prayers. I love you all and…I hope I will see you again…in this life, or if not…the next." More tears escaped her eyes as she turned to the door. InuYasha was still standing there, silently, waiting for her. She stepped out of the door and he followed. She smiled a sad smile. He was walking her home one last time.

When they entered the forest she was surprised when he grasped her hand in his and entwined their fingers together. He had sensed that she needed comfort and had offered consolation. She could see he had needed it as well. She glanced at his face but he refused to look her in the eye. His grasp got a bit tighter on her hand, though.

They soon reached the clearing where the well stood and stopped beside it. It was only then that InuYasha would look her in the eye. She almost wished he hadn't. She felt so guilty that it was almost unbearable. Her heart constricted as she saw pain and loneliness reflected in his beautiful golden eyes. She had promised that she would never leave him. She had promised that she would stay by his side forever. Oh, how she wished she could keep that promise. More tears fell from her eyes as she stared into his. She saw what he felt. He felt abandoned, hurt, betrayed, lonely, and even a little bit angry. But what surprised her most was the love that overrode all other emotions. For once he was letting her see his heart. She felt like dirt. She was hurting everyone, but she was hurting him the most. But what choice did she have! What else could she do? The only thing she could think of was to let her Gramps go, but she couldn't do that. He would die.

"Why do you have to go, Kagome? Why not your mother?"

InuYasha's voice sounded so hurt, and that made Kagome feel like a criminal.

"My mother has my little brother to raise, and she is not as strong or able to heal as I am. I am the only one who can do this." Kagome's tears continued to fall and she squeezed his hand for comfort. "I'm sorry. I promised never to leave you. I promised to stay by your side even if it meant death for me, but…I can't let it mean death for my Gramps. I know you understand what it is like. I can only hope you will forgive me."

InuYasha nodded. "I understand. And I forgive you. You forgave me so many times." He looked her in the eye again. "Take this rosary off. Please."

Kagome looked at him, astonished. Did he really want to remove their bond? Did he want to forget her and make sure she could not come back? Her heart answered for her. No. He didn't. The love that shone in his eyes told her that much, but why would he want it off? There was only one way to find out. She stood on tiptoes and slowly pulled the rosary over his head. She hadn't wanted to do that. He released her hand and took the rosary from her, holding it lovingly as if looking at it for the first time. Then, she realized something. He was looking at it for the first time. He had never seen it because it had always been around his neck. He fingered the beads before looking at her. He stepped closer to her, their faces mere inches from each other. She watched as he slipped the rosary over her head. She smiled as she felt the cool beads against her skin. She knew what he was doing now. He was giving her their connection.

"When you come back, I fully expect this back on me and you to go back to your normal habits of sitting me to hell." He smiled warmly.

Kagome nodded. "Will do." She knew the weight of his words. It was not 'If she came back'. It was 'when she came back.' He had no doubts in her either. She felt the beads with her fingers and noticed something around his neck that she hadn't noticed before. She reached out her hand and grasped it. It was a small gold chain. He looked her in the eyes as she pulled it out from under his haori. She gasped at what she found. It was the locket she had given him before they had faced Kaguya. He had kept it. She smiled up at him.

"You kept the locket."

He nodded and grasped her hand. She saw him reach into his haori and pull out her bottle of jewel shards. He placed them in her hand.

"Promise me you will come back alive, even if you have to use these shards."

Kagome looked from the jewel shards to his face and back again. He was giving her the jewel shards. He wanted her to live, even if she had to use them to survive.

"Thank you, InuYasha." It was then that she remembered the hair in her pocket. It was her family's symbol of innocence. Even if he never understood, she wanted to give it to him. She put the bottle of shards around her neck along with the rosary and put her hand inside her pocket to bring out the bag of hair. He looked at her strangely as she took his hand and placed the bag in it.

"InuYasha, in my family a girl only cuts off her long hair when she feels she is no longer an innocent little girl. I am going to war and am no longer innocent. I will have to fight for my life and for my country, not to mention I will have to…kill…. people." She had a hard time saying that. "I'm giving you the symbol of my innocence. I hope you someday understand the significance of it." He nodded.

She looked at her watch. Damn. 3:59. She had to go so that she could be on time for the train. She looked InuYasha in the eyes again. "I have to leave," she said with a tear, "I don't want to leave you, but I have no choice. I'll miss you." She grabbed his hand for comfort and he squeezed hers. He helped her into the well for the last time and still held her hand. They both closed their eyes as he let his grip loosen and she began to slip. She heard him whisper as he let go. She would keep his words in her heart forever.

"I'll wait for you."

She opened her eyes long enough to see a tear slip from his closed eyes before she was sucked into the time void and 500 years into the future.


	2. Chapter 2

A Farewell To the Innocent

By: halfinupriestess

Chapter 2: Train Ride to Kyoto and Training Camp

Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have yet to defeat Naraku when Kagome's grandfather is drafted into the army. Not wanting to lose her only grandfather, Kagome decides to go in his place. She leaves for war, only to return a year later, scarred by war and death. Will she ever be the same? Inu/Kag Semi AU (I made up world war 3!)

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no claims to him or his friends.

A/N) Hello my beloved readers! This is the second chapter of my story, and I am delighted to have gotten reviews already! I am going to update about every other week from now on, but you never know. There have been quite a few thunderstorms recently and you never know when your computer might decide to die! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Tears slipped from her eyes as her family drove her to the train station. No one wanted her to go, and she didn't want to go. It was going to be the worst year of her life. She was not afraid, she had all the gifts from her friends and she knew that she would live, but…that was it. Just But. But she didn't want to go. But her Gramps would die if she didn't go. But she would miss her friends. But she had no choice. But she loved InuYasha and couldn't stand to be away from him. But she had to go. She took in all the sights of Tokyo on their way to the station across town. She watched as they passed her school, Wacdonald's, the mall, all with memories of her friends and childhood. As far as she was concerned, her childhood had ended the moment she stepped into the feudal era, but her memories here she would miss, too.

Her little brother was grasping so tightly to her hand that she feared she was going to lose circulation in it and need an amputation.

"Souta, I love you bro, but I fear I will need that hand and you are cutting off blood flow." He released her hand and she put her arm around him.

"What are those things on your arms, Kagome?" Her Gramps asked. Her mother added to the questions, "Yes, Kagome isn't that InuYasha's necklace?"

Kagome nodded. "This wristband is from Sango, the tajiya. There is a hidden blade in it. The beads are from Miroku and he told me they were blessed by many monks and mikos and should help protect me. Kaede gave me a charm and Shippo gave me his favorite toy. InuYasha gave me his necklace and the jewel shards." She chuckled. "He told me that he fully expects to be sat when I come back." Everyone else in the car laughed. The tension in the car was gone, to be replaced by love. She could feel it in the car, radiating from her family and all settling into her. She was surrounded by a sense of calm and was definitely no longer afraid. She would live for her friends, even through the battles.

It was not long before they reached the train station. Her family solemnly parked the car and walked into the station. Souta grasped his sister's hand for dear life, and her mother was holding tightly to her other one. Jii-chan just silently walked behind, as if feeling guilty for what Kagome was about to do.

They reached the platform all too soon. It was 5:10 and the train was already in its place, waiting for passengers to carry to Kyoto training center. Kagome hugged her mother and kissed her cheek.

"I love you mom. I'll be back. You don't have to worry about me." She said, tears building up in her eyes. She refused to let them fall.

She hugged her Gramps tightly, her arms wrapped around his wrinkled neck.

"I love you, Gramps. Don't feel guilty for me leaving. It was my decision." She kissed his cheek, again fighting the tears that begged to fall. She then turned to her little brother, who was sobbing heavily. She kneeled down and hugged him tightly before kissing his forehead.

"I love you, Souta. I want you to be strong and take care of momma and gramps for me, okay? When InuYasha comes by, I want you to treat him like family and do your best to annoy the heck out of him for me. Can you do that, baby brother?"

Souta, through his tears and strangled sobs, nodded his head and kissed his sister goodbye. The train whistle sounded, startling the family and vanquishing all hopes that the train would never leave.

"All Aboard for Kyoto!" called the conductor.

"That's me", Kagome said. She hugged her family goodbye one last time and climbed aboard the train.

Once Kagome was seated, the train lurched and began to move slowly out of the station. She spotted her little brother from her window, running alongside the train. She waved to him and blew him a kiss as the train picked up speed and left the station behind completely. It was only then that Kagome allowed her tears to come. She sat in her seat, staring out the window and crying like she had never cried before. She was leaving behind her friends, her love, her family, and her childhood innocence…to go to war. The reality of the situation hit her and she sat there, stupefied and crying. It finally sunk in.

Kagome fiddled with the prayer beads that Miroku had given her. It was right at that moment, as she touched the beads and felt the holy power, that the magnitude of her friends' gifts hit her.

'_These are the beads my father used to close up his wind tunnel…' _

Kagome realized the sentiments her friends had given to her through these gifts. Miroku had given her what was most likely his prized possession. These were his father's prayer beads. These were probably all he had left of his father.

_'It's a good blade. My father and I worked hard to make it…'_

Sango had given her something that her and her father had labored for. Kagome allowed more tears from her eyes. Sango had given Kagome not only protection, but also a memory of a loved one now lost. She fingered the prayer beads around her neck.

_'I fully expect this to be back on me and for you to go back to your habits of sitting me to hell…'_

InuYasha had given her their connection, in hopes that it would some how keep her safe. He had wanted her to have probably one of his most hated and loved possessions. She touched the jewel shards around her neck.

_'Promise me you will return to me alive…even if you have to use the shards…'_

He gave her the shards, the product of three years of their labor, just to make sure that she returned alive. She wasn't just a shard detector to him. He truly cared. She missed him already. She sat back in her seat and allowed her eyes to close. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, anyway.

Besides, it was a long 200 miles to Kyoto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train whistle sounded as it arrived at the station in Kyoto. Kagome awoke from her slumber to see the doors opening as the conductor stepped into the small car.

"We have arrived in Kyoto. For those of you heading to the training camp, there is a bus waiting for you at the bus stop a block away. It will be there for fifteen more minutes."

Kagome sighed as she stood up from her chair and got off of the train. 'I guess this is my stop," she thought. She looked around at all the various people in the station. She saw a mother with two children, a boy about Souta's age, and a girl who seemed about her own age. How she wished that she could be home with her family. She spotted a man in a black suit and a suitcase, no doubt a businessman. She wished with all her heart that she could be one of these people.

'Stop it," she thought, "I need to stop wishing and face reality! I am going to war. I have to stop my stupid daydreaming!" She calmly went up to the ticket counter. The young woman was sitting there, filing her nails and reading a magazine. She looked up at Kagome and smiled.

"How may I help you, miss?" She set her magazine and nail file down.

Kagome could not help but smile back at her. "Yes, um…I was wondering which way to go to the bus stop? There is a bus there that's supposed to take me to training camp."

The young woman seemed surprised. "Oh, you poor dear. I think what they are doing is just horrible! Of course, the station is a block to the right when you exit the main building."

Kagome nodded and said a quick 'arigatou' before hurrying in the direction of the exit. The second she reached the streets of Kyoto; a sudden fear gripped her heart. She refused to let it show, of course, and she calmly began walking in the direction the young woman was pointing her. She grabbed the prayer beads around her neck for comfort as the bus stop came into sight. She was afraid. For the first time in her life, Kagome Higurashi, a girl who could face down a full demon like Sesshomaru, was afraid. InuYasha would not be here to save her as he always was. She had no friends to rely on. She had been thrown into the cruel world and all of a sudden she had no idea what to do with herself.

The stop was closer now, mere meters away, yet it seemed as if she was going in slow motion. She did not want to get on that bus, because it was the last step in giving away the innocent heart she had once held.

She had reached the doors to the bus when she suddenly stopped. She just stood there, in the doors of the bus with the driver staring at her as if she was crazy.

"Hey, girl! Are you gonna get on, or what? I ain't got all day!"

Kagome looked at him, stupefied. She knew she had to take that final step, knew that she had to cross that threshold, but she didn't want to. Everyone who knew Kagome knew that if she didn't want to do something, she was not going to do it. But this was different. She had to do this, whether she wanted to or not. Taking a deep breath, she took that one step, the one that would decide her future for the next year. She took that one step onto the bus.

And into the war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus was not all that crowded. Most of the people who were coming to the training camp had come already, and were probably already accustomed to the place that they would be spending the next two weeks in. Kagome felt as if she had just grown up. She took a seat in the back of the bus and looked out the window at all the busy people on the street. She felt afraid, she had left her homes in the feudal era and in the modern era. Truth be told, she had never had a comfort zone, or a place that she was completely secure in because she never stayed in one place for very long. It wasn't until then, at that very moment that she realized that her comfort zone and her home was InuYasha. He protected her from everything. But he couldn't protect her now.

She had to rely on the strength and battle skills that she had learned in the Sengoku Jidai. She had mastered the art of self-defense because Sango taught her. She could take down a weaker demon with her bare hands if she had to. Miroku and Kaede had taught her how to use her spiritual powers to keep away her fears and help her know when danger was coming. Even InuYasha failed to sneak up on her anymore. InuYasha had taught her how to use a weapon. Granted, he wasn't the most patient teacher in the world, but he had managed to teach her the basics of a sword. She hoped that she would be able to use one during combat. She knew she would never be able to use a bow and arrow, but a samurai sword might be acceptable. Shippo had taught her stamina, and she could run faster than most humans she could think of, even in the feudal era. A very InuYasha-like smirk crossed her face as she sat there in the bus seat.

She was jerked violently out of her thoughts when the bus began to move. She took her time to look around the bus at the other people on it. It had filled up considerably since she had been lost in thought. There were about twenty other people on it, most of them young. She spotted two girls in the front, but the rest were men. The two girls were sitting in the very front of the bus and were chatting lightly about their families. Beside them were two men whose faces remained stoic and their voices silent. This was the way the other passengers were. Some were talking about their lives, hoping to find a companion, while others were lost in thought as she had been, staying silent and staring out the windows as the bus drove down the busy main street. The mood was grim, as though the air had been sucked out the windows.

The bus stopped rather suddenly, and the doors opened with a loud screech. Seven more people entered the bus and looked around for somewhere to sit. There was one girl with them. She spotted Kagome and headed towards her. She smiled hopefully, and pointed to the seat.

"May I sit here?" she asked. Kagome forced out the best smile that she could and patted the seat next to her.

"Absolutely." she replied, "I'd be glad of some company."

The girl smiled graciously and sat down next to Kagome before offering her hand. "My name is Suzuki."

Kagome took her hand. "Kagome. I'm from Tokyo. You?"

Suzuki replied. "I'm from Tokyo, also. Though I can't really say that I live there anymore."

Kagome looked at her questioningly. "Why is that?"

Suzuki's smile faded a bit as she replied. "Well, my Dad and I moved in right down the street from the Sunset Shrine. He had a heart attack the day before we received the letter. He passed away, so I had to go in his place. I don't have any money, so I assume the government will have me evicted and have the house sold by the time I return."

Kagome's heart reached out to her. "I live at the Sunset Shrine. My Gramps was the one who was drafted. He's too old, and would die, so I came in his place. My mom had to stay behind for my brother, Souta. My dad passed away when I was seven, so he couldn't go."

Suzuki nodded. "Seems that no matter how much the government tries to keep women out of the war, the more end up going."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I wish that they would have a military service like America. They don't make you go to war, you volunteer for it."

Suzuki's eyes widened in wonderment. "You mean they don't draft you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Wow", Suzuki said. Kagome's back hit the seat hard when the bus lurched forward. Suzuki almost fell out of her seat. Kagome studied her face for a moment. She looked eerily similar to Sango. Her hair was short and brown and her eyes were a beautiful green color. She looked about Kagome's height.

Kagome turned to face her new acquaintance. "I hope that we end up in the same group. It would be nice to have a friend to help me through."

Suzuki nodded. "I agree. You seem to be the nicest person here. How old are you, anyway? You seem to be about 25."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh, goodness no! I'm only 18!"

Suzuki returned the look. "You can't be serious! I thought you were way older than me! I'm only 19!"

It wasn't until then that the girls really noticed the other passengers. They were being stared at by every other person on the entire bus. Their faces turned red quickly and they slumped down in their seats, embarrassed that they had become so loud over such a trivial thing as age. The rest of the ride was spent in silence as they tried not to laugh. It was a good distraction for Kagome, because for the few minutes left of the bus ride, she wasn't sad about what she had left behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the camp the bus skidded to a halt. Kagome and Suzuki looked out the window to see the place they would be spending the next two weeks. The camp was surrounded by a chain-link fence, which was old and rusted. There was no grass inside the fence, and the small plants outside of it were shriveled and brown. There was a training field made out of what could only be described as death-by-Astroturf. Surrounding the training field were rows upon rows of grey tents, each in a new level of disrepair. The ground was muddy, as it had recently rained. Heavy clouds covered the sky, threatening more precipitation. It looked much more like a concentration camp than a training camp.

Kagome and Suzuki noticed they were the only ones still left on the bus, save the driver, who was currently yelling at them to get off. They quickly stepped off the bus and through the gate. Several guards shut it behind them. Kagome felt Suzuki grab her hand, and she squeezed back. This was one of the scariest moments of their lives. Kagome couldn't help but think this rivaled all the times that she was kidnapped put together.

They saw the registration tent ahead and headed for it. Kagome was the one to pull back the flap and step in first. It was dark inside the tent, not to mention incredibly stuffy. They reached the registration table where a man with a scruffy beard was using his pen to dig the dirt out from under his fingernails.

"Excuse me, Sir" Kagome said, "We are here to check in."

The man looked up at them with an irritated glance. "Names." He said in monotone.

Kagome replied. "Kagome Higurashi." The man smirked. "Pretty name, but it ain't gonna do ya no good out here to be purty. You gonna run home cryin to your momma tomorra mornin'. He laughed. Kagome frowned.

Suzuki stepped closer to the table and cleared her throat. "Suzuki Yamamoto." The man shot her a leery glance. He smirked at her, too. "Same thing I said to this lil' missy over here. Taint nuthin ya can do if yer purty."

Kagome was getting fed up with this guy. She slapped her hands on the table and glared at him. "All we want are our tent assignments and identifications. If you fail to give them to us, then I fear your commanding officer will not be too pleased with you" she hissed. Her harsh, yet even demands made the man lean back in his chair to get away from her. He rushed to get their papers together and shoved them in their hands. The girls left quickly, eager to get out of that tent.

Kagome checked her papers to find that her assignment was tent 1A and her squadron was 5C. She looked at Suzuki. "So what tent do you have?" Suzuki looked at her and replied. "I have tent 1A and squadron 5C. You?"

Kagome smiled. "Same."

They continued on through the mud until they reached their tent. There was a table waiting outside of it. A tall, muscular woman stood behind the table and was already getting two bags out from underneath of it. Kagome reached the table first. The woman looked at her and then nodded, as if approving for something that Kagome had no knowledge of.

"My name is lieutenant Morimoto. I will be your trainer for the next two weeks, as well as your commanding officer. Here is your clothing and supplies that you must take with you when you leave for Berlin." The woman, although she seemed tough, she was friendly enough.

Kagome nodded and accepted the small bag that was offered to her. "Arigatou." Suzuki took her pack as well and began to follow Kagome into the tent. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Lieutenant Morimoto looked at her sorrowfully, and held out her hand. "I'm sorry, but jewelry is not allowed."

Suzuki looked down at the small necklace that she wore. She reached behind her neck and took it off, handing it to the woman. Kagome expected to be reprimanded for all her jewelry as well, but the woman simply smiled at her and told her to go on in. Suzuki followed her.

The inside of their tent was no better, if not worse, than the registration tent. There was no tarp on the ground, only mud. The water had seeped under the tent during the last storm, making ankle deep puddles all over the place. The lamps that hung from the poles were kerosene and produced a horrible odor. The beds were mere cots held on wobbly stands, and there was a place for your bag at the foot.

Kagome picked the bed closest to the middle and placed her stuff on the end of it. She looked at the thin blanked that was provided for her and sighed. She'd had worse. In the Sengoku Jidai, they had once had to camp in the middle of a swamp. She had woken up to find that her sleeping bag and pillow, along with her legs and torso, had sunk into the ground. InuYasha had pulled her out of that one, though. The way he had held her a little longer than necessary still made her heart pound. Suzuki interrupted her from her thoughts.

"So, who is this guy?" She smirked.

Kagome looked at her, confused. "What guy?" she asked.

Suzuki laughed and plopped down on her cot next to Kagome's. "The guy that you're in love with. The one you were just getting all starry-eyed over." She said simply.

Kagome automatically reached for the prayer beads around her neck. "My best friend. He was heartbroken when I said goodbye. I'm going to miss him." She replied sullenly.

Suzuki gave her a knowing smile. "So you admit that you're in love with him."

Kagome's eyes widened. Had she just admitted that? Oops. "I suppose now that you know already, there's no point in lying to you."

Suzuki shot up in the air, clapping her hands together. "Yes! Romance! Tell me all about him!" she screeched. Before Kagome could reply, however, Suzuki grabbed the hand that was fiddling with InuYasha's rosary. "What are you playing with?" she asked. Kagome looked down.

"InuYasha's rosary. Can't you see it?" she asked.

Suzuki shook her head. "I don't see anything."

Kagome frowned and grabbed Suzuki's hand. She placed it on the rosary and Suzuki's eyes widened. "How come I can feel it, but I can't see it?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know." She couldn't help but think that maybe it was the magic surrounding the kotodama.

Their conversation was interrupted by two more girls entering the tent, loudly complaining about how rude the man at the registration desk was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Lieutenant Morimoto entered the tent to lead them to dinner. Kagome and Suzuki had spent the last few hours telling jokes that they knew and various stories about funny things their family did. When they reached the mess hall, they were starving and ready to eat. The line was short, so they received their food quickly. They sat down by a window and began to eat. Shortly into the meal, it occurred to Suzuki that Kagome had never told her about her best friend.

"So Kagome, about this guy that you're in love with. What's his name?"

Kagome choked. "What?"

Suzuki patted her on the back. "The guy you were all starry-eyed over. What's his name? Give me details!"

Kagome hesitated. Should she tell Suzuki? What if she accidentally slipped and gave something away about the Feudal era? She looked at her friend. 'Okay' she thought, 'I can trust her if I do slip. She is not near as gossipy as my friends.' "His name is InuYasha." She said.

Suzuki smiled widely. "InuYasha? What an exotic name. Is he hot?" she asked.

Kagome was a bit taken aback by her forwardness. 'Is he hot?' she asked herself. She pictured his face in her mind. She could see his golden eyes, silver hair, and amazing build. "Oh yeah. He is beyond hot."

Suzuki's smile turned into a smirk. "You guys ever done anything? Ya know, kissed or maybe even more than that?"

Kagome blushed. She thought back to Kaguya's castle, where she had kissed him. That was the only time she had ever shown much more than simple friendly affections. "I kissed him once, but it was more to get rid of this girl. He didn't like her much." 'More like hated her' she thought.

Suzuki laughed lightly. "Your idea, or his?"

Kagome quickly shoved a bite of salad in her mouth. "Mpfhh." What she wouldn't give for a Twix at this moment.

Suzuki nodded her head. "Ah, yours. So are you going out or is this like a secret crush thing?"

Kagome swallowed her food and sighed. "We aren't going out. I'm pretty sure he knows I like him. He must care for me a lot, though. He cried when I left." She said, remembering the tear falling from his eye when she went through the well.

Suzuki shook her head. "You should ask him out. You know he would say yes, right?"

Kagome looked up from her food. "There's this problem, though. He's still in love with his old girlfriend. I'm not sure if he's ready to move on, so I haven't done anything. He will be the one to make the first move."

Suzuki sighed dreamily. "What does he look like? You said he was hot."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, he's hot all right. He's got silver hair and golden eyes. He loves to wear red and he has a great build. He works out."

Suzuki frowned. "Silver hair and golden eyes? Contacts and Bleach, right?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. All natural. He had some…interesting genes."

Suzuki nodded. "Okay then. I want to meet him when this war is over, though."

Kagome smiled. "Of course. He'll want to meet my war buddy."

They both laughed as they finished their dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, when Kagome went to sleep, she dreamed of InuYasha. She dreamed of him being there beside her, holding her and telling her everything would be okay. She clutched the rosary in her hand as she slept through the thunderstorms that night.

A/N) Well, thanks for reading. Reviews mean alot to me, so remember to give me feedback. I have most of the story planned, already but I'm open to ideas. Although I love feedback, I am not a review nazi, so don't worry about not getting your chappies because someone else didn't push the little button! see ya next chapter!

May your tears fall gently and your laugher ring freely,

halfinupriestess


End file.
